Party World Rasslin' Wiki
Party World Rasslin' is an American Party Wrestling promotion. It was founded by Co-Commissioners Chris and Jared. Events FloridaSlam - June 16th, 2018 WormQuest - March 17, 2018 SpaceSlam - December 9th, 2017 Slamhain IV - September 16th DinoSlam-- June 17, 2017 DarkWar2- March 11th, 2017 Winter Wonderslam III- December 10th, 2016 Slamhain III: Skeleton Cruise- October 8th, 2016 Slip 'N Slam: SLIME TIME- July 9th, 2016 WrestleSlam II: WrestleVania- March 12th, 2016 Winter Wonderslam II- December 12th, 2015 DarkWar- October 10th, 2015 and the Dark, Dystopic Future of 2017 Summer Slamdown II: Judgement Slam- June 27th, 2015 WrestleSlam: The Riots of Spring- March 7th, 2015 Winter Wonderslam- December 6th, 2014 Slamhain- October 4th, 2014 Summer Slamdown- July 2014 Roster Current Roster Academic Auto Alexandra Cage Arbitro Obscuro Babyface Bench Horse Big Daddy Bolero Booma Bull DeCroix California Howdy Chad Blitz Chicken Friend Chubby Uncle Juan and Puggin Head The Conductor Dan "The Man" Ziglar Dave Blaze Daytona Driver Dazza Longbarrel Deepslam Diana Hearthstone Dino Rida Dock Master The Dumpster Babes Dr. Frankie The Frown Gang Goldie Hot Dog Hundo Supreme Ice Cold Stan Boston The Intergalactic Express Jazz Wolf Johnny Chainz Kippy The Kraken Luigi Primo Mr. Massive Goliath NARRC (The North American RailRoad Commission) The Night Mayor (Nightcrawler) Pastaman Paw Howdy Peggy Pfefferbottom and Tanya Stronbow Pinkeye The Primo Family Ralph Macchiato Randy "The Eagle" Eagleman Rodeotron The Romaine Legion Skip Rathbone The Slamdits The Sonic Gentleman Space Lizard Super Wizard The Suplex Predators Theodosia Trap Boss Managers/Gods/Spokespeople/Evil Scientists/Ghosts/Entities Abby Brendan Dr. Candor Dinero Hellsport J.P. Dongler Jeff Jennifer Jenny Jonathan Void Dr. Julius Dorkenheimer Krista Mother Worm Poseiborg Skeleton Captain Slambeard Ronald Roundtree Slamta Clause Swifty Dinero Teen Dorkenheimer The Trve Kvlt Dr. Weiner William Cannon Referees Iron O'Brien "Smooth" Verny Vegas Dr. Steven Zuigiri Announce Team Duke United States Mike the Bear Timmy Quivers Former Wrestlers and Affiliates 420 Alien Adam Deats Angel Dust Beta Max Booji Boy The Killer Bees La Carne de Pesado AKA Heavy Meat The Clawrmy DadBod Decklan Moneysworth Dr. Archible Throckmartin, III Arora Agoraphobia Cool Mom Foss Flosser FoamFace Foamster Hamburger Skyway Dr. Katherine Supreme A Literal Alligator La Nieve Negra Moses Eli Whitaker Nicholas F. Martinez Nigel Pendelton Noisebot P.O.G. Esquire Pisshuman The Rib Kid Rick Petaccio The Salem Witch Hunter Sandy Slamsparkle Seniore Serioso "Smooth" John Shrapnel Teen Frankenstein Tiffany Chanel Westlake VC Psycho Whiz Kid Legends Baron Zahkey The Big Man Dog X Lucinda LaDonque Solomon Slamsparkle & Sammy Slamsparkle Victor Von Vang Artifacts Abby's Medallion The Bell Dongerman's Chest Dongler's Cup Evil Hat Hellsport Black Mother Worm's Heart Poseiborg's Trident Step Dad Cologne Key Locations Castle Hell Sport The Cathedral of Slams- Formerly Midway Fieldhouse The Craggrocrag Mother Worm's Ice Lair The Sanchez Center Slambeard's Ship- 69,000 Leagues Under the Sea The Slamming Pits- 4th Tap Brewery Championship Titles World Partyweight Championship Necroweight Championship Garbageweight Championship Best Friends Forever Tag Team Championship Dogweight Championship Latest activity Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse